


Everything's Made To Be Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anorexia, Cutting, Drug Addiction, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape Recovery, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or In Which Stiles Finally Breaks Down And Derek Picks Up The Pieces</p><p><b>PLEASE NOTE:</b> THIS IS NOT MY (SAUCERY'S) WORK. I DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAS ENDED UP ON MY ACCOUNT, BUT I DON'T WANT TO DELETE IT UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO THE ACTUAL AUTHOR IS, SO THEY DON'T ACCIDENTALLY LOSE THEIR WORK IN CASE OF AN AO3 SNAFU. IF I DON'T FIND OUT WHO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR IS EVEN AFTER A MONTH, THEN I'LL FINALLY DELETE THE STORY. THANKS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold and broken hallelujah

 

Scott stared at Stiles, tears filling up his eyes. It all felt so surreal. His best friend looked so different. The papery hospital clothes hung off of his gaunt frame. His heartbeat sounded weak and slow. Stiles' eyes were glazed over and empty, a result of the IV line that stuck out of his tiny wrist, filling him with drugs that distorted his scent even more.

That was another thing that had changed about Stiles, one of the worst parts about this whole mess. Usually, when Scott saw him, he smelled like paper and metal and Derek (although Scott had tried to ignore the fact that his friend was dating Derek because it was gross) and a million other things. Now, it was like rain and blood and tears and chemicals.

It was too much. Scott left an went home.

It was all his fault Stiles was like that, locked up in the 'Beacon Hills Rehabilitation Center for Young Adults' that everyone knew was just a nice way of saying the place where they put the nut jobs. Peter had been in that place. He said it was hell. And now Stiles was there because Scott hadn't been paying enough attention.

He sobbed himself to sleep that night.

\-------

**THREE MONTHS EARLIER**

**STILES**

The lights are bright and pulsing at the club, and the bass is thundering all around me, making it easy to sway to the beat. Cole, a boy from my AP History class, is dancing next to me. I needed this, a chance to get away from the Pack and Derek's always changing mood and just everything. I step about of the mass of bodies, breathing hard. Cole slides up next to me.

 

"Hey." he says, "You look like you could use a drink."

 

"I don't have an ID." I reply, "Hard to get one when your dad is a cop."

 

"I'll buy you one." 

 

He walks up to the bartender, and I turn away, looking out at the sea of faces. A few seconds later, he returns with a glass of something amber. I down it in a sip.

 

We start dancing again, and this time, he gets close behind me, his hands gripping my hips tightly, his mouth whispering a stream of words I can't head.

 

Everything is getting hazy, the club spinning around me. I feel hot all over, and I'm so hard. I blink and suddenly I'm outside, and Cole is pulling me into an alley. 

 

"Wha' er ya doin'?" I slur thickly, "Why we here?"

 

"Just relax." he croons, "Me and you are gonna have some fun."

 

He pulls down my jeans.

 

I feel so tired and dizzy and I want to scream but I can't scream or breathe or do anything but lie here the only thing holding me up is him I can't breathe this is so bad all I can hear is the slick slapping of skin on skin and him moaning obscene things in my ear makethisstopjustwantthistostopplease stop please stop....

 

then

everything

goes

B

L

A

C

K


	2. Find a way to carry on again

**DEREK**

I walked down the street, needing to get out the restlessness I felt in my bones. The sounds of the street washed over me. Cars passing by, the conversations of people on their apartments, the bass beat of music playing in a club, someone crying loud, painful sobs-

 

I froze, straining to hear it.

 

_The sounds of sex, sweat dripping to the ground, heavy breathing, soft moans, skin against skin, fast heartbeats, but I can tell something's wrong._

_"P-p-please...." a familiar voice whispers in a stuttered slur, "J-j-jus' lemme g-g-go.... Promise I won' tell on you but please just- stop.......stop....s-s-......stop...."_

_Something slides a few inches down a brick wall, a jacket maybe._

_I sniff the air._

_FearfearfearfearStilessexdrugsbeersweat-_

Stile is the one begging. 

I burst into the alley, and I see a boy all over Stiles. Stiles  is unconscious, his face blank and his eyes closed.

 

For a few seconds, my vision goes red.

 

When it clears, the boy is sprinting away. Stiles is on the ground, airless into a ball, shaking.

 

I pick him up, bridal style, and carry him away.

\-----

  **STILES**

**NOW**

I woke up in a fog, the world a smear of color around me. I wasn't sure where I was......

 

"-should be waking up any minute now, Sheriff."

 

"Unghhhh." I groaned, my tongue like a dead slug in my mouth.

 

"Stiles?" Dad said, "How are you?"

 

"Shleepy. Wan' go bacta sleep."

 

"Okay, kid." he replied in a cracking voice, "That works."

 

I was already in a bed. Orobably at home..the blankets were so warm......

 

I fell asleep.

 

\------

 

SCOTT

TWO MONTHS, THREE WEEKS AGO

 

He scrambled into Stiles' hospital room, where the smaller boy lie bruised and broken, in more ways than one. At the sight of Scott, he looked up blearily.

 

"Go away." Stiles said quietly, "I want to be alone."

 

Scott cast an unsure glance at the Sheriff, who led him outside the room.

 

"He.....he...."John Stilinski managed, "God...Anoymous ambulance call. They found him on the ground. He'd been drugged. The r-results are pending on the r-rape kit but the doctor sai she was pretty sure they'll be positive."

 

 Inside the roim, Stules screamed, trapped in a hell that no one else could see.


End file.
